


19 Days - One Shots

by XPieceWS



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AUs, F/M, Gore, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sad Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPieceWS/pseuds/XPieceWS
Summary: It's a compilation of OneShots, I writed on Wattpad. I'm deleting my account over there, because I've recently discovered some facts about it that are against my values and convictions.
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), He Tian's Father/He Tian's Mother, He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi's Father/Jian Yi's Mother, Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Original Female(s) Character(s)/Original Male(s) Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Kidnap AU - TianShan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm XPiece, from Tumblr! I hope you enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy on writing them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with a 'soft story': The young journalist He Tian, it's kidnapped by an organization he's investigating.  
> For enjoying more this story, listen this song --> https://youtu.be/YIjrHyCvRR4  
> Based on a writing from Bisho-s on Tumblr

Narrator: Tian

_I'm been working for the police since I ended my journalism career, 3 years ago. But I never expected that investigating this criminal band, they'll gonna drug me and kidnap me. They even tied me! I can't even talk, because of that bandage on my mouth, and that's what's scaring me the most._

**_God, I've never been in this situation before_ _..._ _And the worst part, the police seem to be doing nothing for setting me free_ _..._ _So I'm on my own, since now_ _..._ **

_I saw a redhead entering the room where they let me tied. That boy entered with a suitcase, and he opened it right in front of me._

_My blood froze for a second. **All those tools...**_

_Now I know that he's gonna torture me, for the information that I know about them._

_**I'm scared to death... I don't want to be tortured... and those traitors, aren't doing anything...** _

_He pulled down the bandage that was on my mouth. **Now, I can speak...**_

**Tian:** I'm gonna talk! So, p-please! I implore your mercy! D-don't torture me!

 **Redhead:** Well, kid, that's good. I don't want to torture you, either. So answer my questions and I'll be gentle.

_**Great, that's fine... I'll be okay, in that case...** _

**Tian:** You call me "kid"? But we probably are on the same rank of age...

 **Redhead:** Don't push your luck only because I said I won't torture you. If you don't give me what I want, I'll kill you. So, answer my questions, and don't talk more than I let you. Got it?

_That's even worse than I expected. **Fuck! He wants me dead!** I started to trembling. And to sweat._

**Tian:** Yeah... Got it...

 **Redhead:** Why you decided to investigate us?

 **Tian:** I'm working for the police, and you're under their watch. So they made me investigate you in a more accurate way...

 **Redhead:** Since when they decided to investigate us?

 **Tian:** Six months ago... After that incident in Hong Kong...

_He made a sinister grin. That time, they almost imprisoned all the organization. So, why he should smile, knowing that? **Unless... he hates his own job... I mean, it can be the case, as long as, probably, they ordered him to torture me, and he's not doing it... That surely means... That he's my only chance to go away from here... Alive!**_

_My heart started beating faster. But now, I wasn't sure if that was caused by the happiness I was feeling at that moment, or, maybe, cause I wanted to kiss the boy in front of me._

_**Yeah, I know... It's a big problem that they decided to send that beautiful boy to torture me, as long as I'm gay... Probably, the worst torture is having him right in front of me, and not even being able to kiss him...** _

**Redhead:** Hey, kid... are you listening?

 **Tian:** Wha-? S-... sorry... I got distracted...

 **Redhead:** Distracted on my lips~? How curious~ Are you expecting for a reward~?

_I swallowed._

**Tian:** P-probably?

_He grinned and made me rise a little bit my head, grabbing me by the chin._

_Then, our lips got together, and our tongues danced together inside his mouth. I loved his flavor. **Strawberry...**_

_I can say that I was trying to record every single second in my body. **His flavor, his kind touch...** And, luckily, everything was amazingly clear and slow._

_**No... I almost forgot... I'm fucking drugged... that's maybe a dream or something... But then, I came back to reality...** _

**Redhead:** You liked it?

 **Tian:** Yeah... I needed it...

 **Redhead:** You're a jerk...

 **Tian:** You're exhausted from your job, aren't you?

 **Redhead:** Why do you know that?! Wait... I shouldn't... Fuck!

 **Tian:** Cause, if not, if you were someone else, I'll be probably a corpse right now...

 **Redhead:** But don't answer to that, you idiot!

 **Tian:** You seem like be someone very dangerous, but you are kind inside...

 **Redhead:** Shut up right now! Don't push any further your luck! I'll kill you!

 **Tian:** That's only one reason I can imagine that you'd ended working here: You need money. Urgently.

_He slapped me on the face._

**Redhead:** Stop talking, you psycho!

 **Tian:** Please, set me free. I implore you...

 **Redhead:** Are you crazy?! If I do that, they'll gonna kill us both!

 **Tian:** I'm gonna protect you with my life!

 **Redhead:** You?!

_He grinned._

**Redhead:** Right now, you can't even stand up, you idiot!

_He sighed._

**Redhead:** Alright. Ask the police not to take me to prison when we'll manage to get outside.

_He untied me and carried me on his back._

**Redhead:** I hope that we made it on time... If Mr. She discovers that betray, he's gonna haunt us till the moment he kills us... Are you gonna sleep well, knowing that someone can kill both of us without even blink?

 **Tian:** Even if we have to flee to the End of the World, I'll probably do it, as long as you're by my side...

 **Redhead:** That's something funny to say. After all, we don't even know each other's names...

\- END-


	2. I'm scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a High School student has not what it's called 'a normal life', some bad things could happen...  
> For enjoying more this story, listen this song --> https://youtu.be/hVl5MtdodLU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a prompt on Tumblr from --> qiuchengworld

Narrator: Zhengxi

_After that call of Mrs. Jian, I began to sweat. **Auntie told me that Yi wasn't home... Yet... Two hours after he left my place...**_

_Then, I remembered those dangerous men that tried to kidnap him before. For a second, my blood froze._

_My inner thoughts were: **Jian Yi... If you dare to disappear... I'm not gonna forgive you... Never...**_

_I couldn't sleep for the entire night. **He has to be really scared... I know it...**_

**Tian:** Earth calling for the serious guy over there~ Hey~ You're on the clouds, don't you~?

_I looked at him with a mad glare. He got the message, and leaned on the wall, somehow forcing that redhead to do the same._

**Tian:** Still worried about Jian Yi?

 **Zhengxi:** Yeah... I don't want that anything bad happens to him... I... I hate to feel like that...

_The redhead sighed. Then, he talked to me. He looks like the kind-of-guy that won't care about anyone or anything. I know it's far away from the truth. At least, in his case._

**GuanShan:** Hey... Let me give you an advice, you moron... That idiot really looks like... obsessed or something with you. So, don't worry. As fast as... whatever is happening to him... get solved, he will run up to you. So, keep waiting from him, till that happens.

_He Tian sighed, and with a little grin on his face, he replied to the redhead._

**Tian:** Mountain... that's far away from being an advice...

 **GuanShan:** Shut up your fucking mouth, you dickhead!

_After that, one of the members of the 3rd class called the Redhead to play basketball with them._

**Buzzhead:** I need a change! Boss, I'm counting on you!

 **GuanShan:** Coming!

_He Tian sighed, as he followed him with the look. Then, he looked to me, for just a second._

**Tian:** If you're okay with that, explain to me the details you know. After all, you shouldn't carry everything by yourself.

_I nodded._

**Zhengxi:** Jian Yi has disappeared for two days. His mom still hasn't reported it to the police. She even told the teacher that Jian Yi has a fever and needs a day off... This is very strange...

_He Tian seems to be looking nowhere._

**Tian:** He might have complicated issues at home. What can we do at times like this?

 _As far as the bell rang, He Tian went inside the school. Then, I discovered that I was alone on the basketball court._ **_Wait... Are you serious? I thought that there were people playing..._ **

_I saw someone in the middle of the court. With blond hair, and his clothes covered in blood._

**Zhengxi:** Jian Yi! Are you okay? Hey! Yi! What happened to you?

 **Yi:** Xixi... You didn't come to rescue me... They hurt me... and you weren't there to save me...

**_No... That's impossible... What with that blood? No... Yi's dying?! Right now?! On my arms?!_ **

**Zhengxi:** No, Yi! You're gonna be fine! I'm gonna save you! I promise!

_Then, I felt a pinch on my cheek._

**Yi:** Hey, Xixi... Are you okay? You were screaming on your sleep... And now, you're trembling...

 **Zhengxi:** No... I'm not okay... I'm scared... I'm so fucking scared! I dreamt that I lost you and... I don't want that something like that will happen...

_He grabbed my head and put it above his chest._

**Yi:** Isn't my heart still beating? I'm alive, you knucklehead~ And I'm not gonna leave you, Xixi. After all, you're gonna protect me if something bad happens, don't you?

_I nodded._

**Yi:** See? You can't trust in a stupid dream like that, because you're not gonna lose me. Got it?

_I nodded again._

**Zhengxi:** Thank you, you idiot.

 **Yi:** You're welcome, babe. Then, we can turn back to sleep?

 **Zhengxi:** Yeah. We should.

_He hugged me._

**Yi:** Goodnight, babe~

_I kissed him in the cheek and hugged him back._

**Zhengxi:** Goodnight, sweetheart. 

_And that's how we went back to sleep. **Maybe this time I would have better dreams?**_

-END-


	3. ChengQiu - Police AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt on Tumblr from --> qiuchengworld  
> For enjoying more this story, listen this song --> https://youtu.be/jhUSsQ_OXzc

Narrator: Qiu

_We should think about the outside. About the beautiful Fall day that it's doing today. But I guess it's not the moment right now._

_My heart was still pounding as fast as if I was in a race. But now, I can hear clearly the creak of the ruins that keeps me and Cheng, trapped underground._

_We were caught in an explosion, trying to evacuate that school from the bomb threat. And we save all those kids in time._

**_But now... We must fucking go out there if we want to survive..._ **

**Qiu:** We can do it, Cheng... I'm gonna save you... I'm not leaving you down here... You got it?!

 **Cheng:** Qiu... Are you crazy? You should leave me behind and save yourself...

 **Qiu:** Nope! Nuh-huh! I'm not gonna do something like that, you idiot! You're the Chief, after all... What do you think the others gonna say if you die like this, huh?! I don't wanna lose you, either... After all, you're the person who I love the most...

_I felt him, hugging me stronger. I've been carrying him since a few minutes ago, cause he can't do it himself with that piece of iron stuck on his thigh._

**Cheng:** I love you too, you idiot... After all, we've been dating for the last three years...

_He started to drop his weigh on my back. My heart skipped a beat._

**Cheng:** Sorry Qiu... I... I can't... keep my eyes... opened... much more time... Can you lay me resting, and leave me behind...? Please...?

 **Qiu:** Wait, Cheng! What a nonsense are you spitting?!

_I lay him into the ground, but not to leave him like that. **Only, to let him rest a little...** Then, I discovered that the bleeding that I tried to stop before, still didn't stop. Now, his leg was covered in his own blood. **He was sweating... and coughing...**_

**Cheng:** Qiu, leave me here and fucking go off! Now! It's an order from your superior!

_I grabbed my plaque, and throw it, as far as was possible from us. Even if that was a very little and claustrophobic place._

**Qiu:** I renounce to the plaque. Now, you can't give me any orders...

_He grabbed my shirt for the neck._

**Cheng:** Qiu... I beg you... The building is nearby to collapse... Please... run... and survive... And... If you feel like you can... say Tian that I love him...

 **Qiu:** If you want to say that to your brother, then survive and tell him by yourself!

_Cheng started to breathe a little bit faster._

**Qiu:** Cheng... please babe... Stay with me...

 **Cheng:** Qiu, my sunshine, I beg you... Please, go... and survive...

 **Qiu:** Shut the fuck up! I'm not leaving you alone! If you're gonna die in that place...! Then... I'm gonna die here too...

_He started to cry. My tears started to roll over my cheeks too. He was whispering, as long as he lost all that blood._

**Cheng:** No... That's far away... from being... a solution... Please, Qiu..., flee...

 **Qiu:** Sorry but, not gonna happen...

 **Cheng:** I hate you... for... making... me... feel... like... that... you... idiot...

 **Qiu:** Yeah... Whatever...

_We kissed for the last time, as we both knew for the sound, that the building was finally collapsing._

-END-


End file.
